


Semishira + Kyouhaba Double date

by Kxnjir0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Butttt i’m good at writing semishira, Double Date, Fluff, Idk how to write Kyouhaba, KyouHaba - Freeform, M/M, No ship hate or ill 🔪🔪🔪, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restaurant Date, Restaurants, SemiShira - Freeform, So it’s probably rly bad, Sorry if it’s bad, Timeskip, gays, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxnjir0/pseuds/Kxnjir0
Summary: Semi and Yahaba are friend so they decide to go on a double date with their bfs.who happen to be very antisocialchapter breakdown:1: Start2: Getting food3: Desert4: theme park5: goodbyes lol
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Semi Eita & Yahaba Shigeru, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Semishira + Kyouhaba Double date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karmaticbich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmaticbich/gifts).



> Yeah i’m crappy at writing Kyoutani & Yahaba and just kyouhaba sorry if it’s OOC

Semi and Shirabu walked into the restaurant, and stood there for a while, waiting for two other people.

“Are they ever getting here?” Shirabu groaned, sitting down on a bench, waiting for the table to be ready.

“I mean, eventually i’m sure they’ll get here.”

“Probably won’t be in this lifetime…”

Just then, they walked through the door.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Shut up-”

Yahaba and Kyoutani approached them.

Yahaba waved, and Kyoutani just looked kinda like he didn’t wanna be there.

He probably didn’t.

“Hello-”

“Hey.”

The slightly nerve wracking energy Kyoutani had wasn’t very helpful to anyone ever.

And it definitely wasn’t helping Shirabu who already couldn't find out what to say.

Semi spoke up finally, “So we have like...15 minutes of doing like nothing except for waiting for a table to open up.”

“Alright, so what do we do in the mean time..?”

Yahaba joined the conversation.

And Shirabu just sorta sat there.

So did Kyoutani.

Not talking to each other, they sat there, not necessarily wanting to speak to anyone.

Time passed achingly slow, and finally they heard Semis name being called.

“Pretty soon you’ll start responding to ‘Semi’, Kenjirou.” Semi laughed as Shirabu flushed at the memory of the proposal.

“Shut up-”

“No.”

“Wh-“

“No.”

“I- okay.”

“Soon you’ll be Dr. Semi~”

Shirabu glared at Semi, which finally made him quiet for a moment.

God Shirabu was cute to him though.

As the two argued, Kyoutani and Yahaba were having their own little conversation about Semi and Shirabus argument and how stupid it was.

And also how clearly one sided it was.

They sat down, and ordered their drinks.

Semi getting a Coke, Yahaba getting a milkshake, Shirabu getting coffee and Kyoutani getting water.

Let the antics begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea uhm AO3 hates me and had 10000 meltdowns posting this  
> also it’s multiple chapters bc i’m lazy lmao


End file.
